Warriors: Out of the Games
by Tara Terra
Summary: Spottedleaf turns Katniss and Gale into warrior cats.
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors: Out of the Games**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Hunger Games._

__Gale looked out the window, away from the screen in the Hob. He couldn't stand to watch any more. Katniss was gone, pretending to be in love with a guy she barely knew. Suddenly he saw something move outside. He left the Hob and entered the woods. A Tortioseshell she-cat was staring at him. Gale was stunned when she began to speak.

"So, you must be Gale. My name is Spottedleaf and I would like to give you a chance to start over. If you agree I will take you and Katniss to Thunderclan, where you will be warriors and can be together as mates. Do you accept?"

Gale didn't hesitate, "Of course, now can we go?"

Spottedleaf purred, "Yes we will leave now."

_Note: Short chapter, but I'm using my iPad to write this. They will be longer. The next chapter will let you learn Katniss and Gale's warrior names. Reviews welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

Gale followed Spottedleaf into a mysterious forest. He looked into a stream and saw his new form. A tall, thin, dark brown tabby tom stared back at him. Next to him, he saw Katniss. She was now a black she-cat. He and Katniss followed as Spottedleaf beckoned them deeper into the forest with her tail.

"I have explained everything to Katniss, now I will have Hollyleaf take you to ThunderClan to meet Bramblestar." Spottedleaf told Gale.

"Why won't you take us?" Gale asked.

"Because I am supposed to be dead," Spottedleaf replied.

Gale jumped with shock at this. "Dead! What do you mean? You're obviously not!"

Katniss then spoke, "She told me that if a cat called Firestar learns she is alive, there will be chaos."

_Note: Sorry for such a short chapter but I am on my iPad at State Theater Festival._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, time for the new chapter and warrior names. Enjoy._

* * *

Spottedleaf said to Katniss and Gale, "Before I send you to ThunderClan, you need to choose your warrior names so the clans will accept both of you more easily. Choose names that reflect who you are, what makes you, well, you."

"Since Catnip is an herb, Katniss should be Swallowherb. Although, Quicknip would suit her personality very well." Gale joked.

"GALE! I will not be either of those names, and if we ever have kits, you won't get to name any of them if all of the names you think of are stupid ones, you mousebrain!" Katniss screamed at him.

"Sorry," Gale said as he looked down at his paws.

"Spottedleaf, I choose Nightstike as my name, because I am a black she-cat, and I will be one of the best warriors ever." Katniss stated.

"I choose Tigerclaw as my name," Gale said.

"Tigerclaw? Very well. From this day forth you will be known as Tigerclaw and Nightstrike. StarClan will watch and guide you, good luck." Spottedleaf said as she pointed them in the direction that they needed to go to meet Hollyleaf.

* * *

_Okay, I hope you liked this chapter_. _From now on Gale is Tigerclaw and Katniss is Nightstrike. I wonder if any cats will mistrust Gale because of his name?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Time to have Hollyleaf take Tigerclaw and Nightstrike to ThunderClan._

* * *

Tigerclaw and Nightstrike walked through the hunting grounds of StarClan to where a black she-cat was waiting.

"Are you Hollyleaf?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Yes, I am. You must be the two cats Spottedleaf told me to bring to ThunderClan. What are your warrior names?" Hollyleaf replied.

"My name is Nightstrike," Nightstrike said.

"My name is Tigerclaw," Tigerclaw said.

"Welcome Nightstrike and Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw, you seem like a decent cat. I hope that no cat thinks you are like Tigerstar, whose warrior name was also Tigerclaw." Hollyleaf said.

"Who is Tigerstar?" Tigerclaw asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Hollyleaf replied ominously.

The three cats walked through the woods until they arrived at the ThunderClan border. Once they arrived, Hollyleaf looked at them and said, "Here is the ThunderClan border, it's time to meet your new clan. I have sent an omen to Bramblestar. He will be here shortly to take you to the clan. Good luck and may StarClan light your path." With that said, Hollyleaf padded away into the woods.

A brown tabby tom walked up to the two cats as they waited at the border. He said, "Greetings, I am Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. You must be Tigerclaw and Nightstrike, the new members of the clan. Welcome, I will take you to the camp."

The three cats walked though ThunderClan territory to the camp. Just before they entered it, Bramblestar said, "Time to see your new home."

* * *

_I know I'm being evil, leaving it on a cliffhanger, but wait till you see the next chapter. Reviews make me happy and write faster. Please also read my other stories._


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy this chapter! Time to see how the Clan reacts. Also, Wolfstrike, if I told you why Spottedleaf is alive now, a major plot point would be ruined. I apologize for taking a really long time to update. I've been busy with other fanfiction, but I promise this one will get more attention. I am going to add to chapters one through four as they are extremely short, so look forward to a more interesting and longer first four chapters. This chapter is the first decent length one in this fanfic. Please read and review._

* * *

Bramblestar, Nightstrike, and Tigerclaw walked through the tunnel into the camp. The Clan had gathered and was staring at the three cats. Tigerclaw put his tail on Nightstrike as they entered the camp. He wasn't sure whether the gesture was to comfort her, or himself. He scolded himself for being nervous, after all, he and Nightstrike were cats now, and far away from the Capitol and the Hunger Games. What did he have to worry about?

Bramblestar gathered the Clan and said "Cats of ThunderClan, today we are joined by two young cats that have come a long way to become warriors. I want you to first welcome Nightstrike," Bramblestar pointed her out and the clan cheered, "As well as Tigerclaw." He said, pointing out Tigerclaw.

The cats were silent. Then Berrynose burst out, "Why are you inviting a cat named Tigerclaw to join the Clan? While his body is smaller and thinner that Tigerstar's was, don't you think it would be bad luck to have him in the Clan? The other Clan will think he's Tigerstar and attack us."

The other cats began to talk among themselves over what Berrynose said, some agreeing with him and all looking uncomfortable. Then a ginger she-cat pushed her way up to the front of the crowd, causing Berrynose to mutter, oh no, Squirrelflight. She stood by Bramblestar and addressed the cats.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Squirrelflight said, "Bramblestar would never invite a cat to join our Clan unless he knew that they are trustworthy. The warrior Cade says the the Clan leader's word is law and who are we to go against the warrior code, which me recently fought so hard to uphold. Also, we lost many cats that day. It is a gift from StarClan that these two young cats wish to join us. Who are we to judge a cat by their pelt color, size, or name? These do not matter, it is what is inside of a cat that matters. I say we give them a chance."

"Yeah," Ivypool called out, "Who are we to worry if the other clans approve of us or not? We are not ruled by RiverClan, ShadowClan, or WindClan. We are ThunderCruled controlled by no other Clan. We should allow them into the Clan."

With that, Ivypool led the cats in calling out Tigerclaw and Nightstrike's names. Even though he joined in however, Berrynose still looked very uncomfortable. The cats all congratulated Tigerclaw and Nightstrike on joining the Clan. After the cats began to disperse and resumed hunting and patrolling. Squirrelflight went up to Tigerclaw and Nightstrike.

"Welcome to ThunderClan. I am Squirrelflight, the deputy. The she-cat that backed me up was Ivypool and the annoying furball was Berrynose. Don't worry, everyone will be used to having you around soon. You will start duties tomorrow. I'll take you the the warriors den where you can rest. The two of you must have had a long day." And with that, she led them across the camp and into the warriors den. She then left to go on a patrol.

A silver she-cat stood up in the den. "Hi, I'm Millie. " She said, "Welcome to ThunderClan. The rest of the Clan will warm up to you soon, so don't worry. They warmed up to me and I didn't even take a warrior name like the two of you did. These nests are empty, use these two."

"Thanks," Tigerclaw said as he and Nightstrike each laid down in the nests.

Maybe this would be amazing after all. He thought to himself. Millie, Squirrelflight, Ivypool, and Bramblestar had accepted them. He hoped that with time, the rest of the Clan would too.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
